


tiger lilies

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wasn’t supposed to be something to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tiger lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleinepfoetchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinepfoetchen/gifts).



Derek wasn’t supposed to be something to hide. Their dating life was less than stellar, but that wasn’t surprising given either of their schedules. Most often, Derek brought her food at the hospital, and after a month or so, orgasms were also included. They tended to be _very_ one-sided and in her favor since Derek always insisted she be first since she was working, and well, she wasn’t about to complain. 

The first time he stays over- because his loft is most certainly out of the question, and if she never sees his uncle again it won’t be too soon- Scott is sleeping over at Stiles’. The next time he’s with his girlfriends, Kira and Braeden. And after that, it begins to feel a lot less coincidental and more like she’s keeping Derek a secret. Which is more than a little weird, because she can’t really pinpoint _why_. 

One Sunday morning, she’s making Derek’s favorite for breakfast- blueberry pancakes- when Scott comes in. 

“Hey Mom! Braeden forgot about a doctor’s appointment and Kira-” Scott stopped suddenly eyes flicking between the two plates set out, “Am I interrupting something?” 

“I’m just really hungry,” Melissa said before thinking her answer through.

Scott sits at the counter, looking a little too amused, “If there’s any extra, I’d love one.” 

It’s the last nail in the coffin, and now Melissa is most certainly in a secret relationship… for some reason. Whatever it is, it seems to matter less as time goes on, and telling Scott turns into a bigger and bigger thing. Her and Derek are almost caught enough in her own house that Melissa insists they go out one evening. Their date goes well, like _really_ well, and Derek is kissing her neck as she giggles and tries to unlock the front door. They stumble in, Derek keeping her from falling, and Scott is standing in the hallway, eyes wide. 

Before Melissa can even say anything, her son says, “Wow, good thing your reflexes caught her before she fell.” 

Derek nods, containing a laugh and Melissa looks between the two of them, stopping on her son. “You knew! How long?” 

Scott scratches the back of his neck, “Well Derek asked what your favorite flowers were, so it wasn’t exactly a stretch. And you’re an awful liar, even without hearing your heartbeat.” 

Melissa groans- it was so easy sometimes to forget about Scott’s enhanced senses. “Great.”

“Look on the bright side, now we get to have the family dinner where I interrogate Derek.”

“Not helping Scott,” Melissa says, and Derek kisses her shoulder. “Now I can do that.” 

Scott heads upstairs muttering about pda in a good humor, and Derek spins Melissa around with a grin. 

“Does this mean I get to finally meet your elusive co-workers?” 

“You mean the ones that gossip about you every time you show up?” 

Derek nods, “Mhmm, as your boyfriend I think they’ll stop hitting on me.” 

“Well anything to save you from that terrible fate,” Melissa jokes, titling up to kiss him.


End file.
